The present invention relates to a multi-turn loop reception antenna adapted for use in combination with a reflector element. Such reflector elements, also known as parabolic dishes or earth stations, have been long known in the art as a primary means of receiving signals which have been reflected off of satellites placed in geosynchronous orbit about the earth. Since the development of such parabolic antennas, a need in the art has been that of reducing the size and cost of such structures to make their usage more practical for use by the general public. Accordingly, the instant invention may be view as a response to this need in the art.
The general approach of the invention herein is that of the combination of certain plural antenna elements with a flat disc-like reflector. More particularly, the inventor herein has improved upon his technology relating to the use of symmetric pairs of hollow, substantially scalene triangular antenna loops as set forth in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,586.
To the knowledge of the inventor, the only prior art which has made use of any combination of reflective and non-reflective elements within a single antenna system appears in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,230 (1978) to Salmond, entitled High Accuracy Board Band Antenna System; and No. 4,160,980 (1979) to Murray, entitled Dipole Antenna and Parabolic Reflector. The reference to Salmond employes a substantially flat reflector in combination with secondary antenna components. This reference to Salmond is apparently of utility only in the tracking of targets by a ground-to-air or air-to-air missile, while the patent to Murray is apparently relevant only to UHF reception.